Going to the Mat: What's After Happily Ever After?
by Gemina
Summary: Jace has won his wrestling competition, gotten the girl, and become popular. What's after that? Well, a visit from some students from his old school just might answer that... Jace x Mary Beth, Fly & Jace friendship, John & Jace friendship


**Hey guys, thought I'd try writing something from one of my favorite movies: Going to the Mat. Awesome movie.**

**If you've never read it (and for some reason decided to check out my fic...) it's basically about a blind teen who learns how to wrestle. Named Jason, but everyone calls him Jace. His current girlfriend is named Mary Beth, and they live in a small town in Utah. I know, exciting!**

**He has a friend nicknamed Fly, who's also on the wrestling team in the lightest weight class (very short and skinny).**

**And a friend named John, who's been wrestling forever. **

**Anyway, he moved from New York to the Utah town and school, and after adjusting, he settled down pretty nicely. So I'm going to write about what might happen if friends from NYC came to visit the school...**

**I own nothing!!**

Jace sat at his lunch table, contentedly reading a braille text. He didn't have very many schoolbooks in braille, but he was okay with that, because that meant Mary Beth had to read it to him. That was how they'd met after all. He'd had a reader back in NYC too, but he hadn't liked him nearly as much...

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the familiar footsteps of Mary Beth, coming rapidly in his direction. He turned towards her, grinning.

"Hey, MB, what's up?"

She slid into the seat next to him, and he heard a piece of paper flap in the air.

"Guess what?!"

Hm. She sounded excited.

"You found a piece of paper?" He guessed jokingly.

Mary Beth made a slightly amused sound, before continuing on with what she was about to say.

"Yes, Jace, I found a piece of paper. The exciting part is what's on it; it's some sort of program for city kids to come and visit rural schools like ours for a semester."

Jace quirked an eyebrow.

"And...?"

Mary Beth poked him, though not hard enough to hurt.

"And," She continued, obviously slightly annoyed with him. "The school we've been assigned is your old school, back in New York city." She paused, waiting for him to take in the information. She watched his face drift between boredom, slight excitement, and then, to her confusion, dread. Before she could comment on it, however, he drifted back to indifference.

"So? There're hundreds of kids in that school. I doubt I'll know them. What were you so excited for?" He stood, gripping his cane and book, heading for the door. "I'm going to go put my book away. See you later!"

Mary Beth sat there, confused, staring after him as he left. She would've thought he'd be excited to be around other New Yorkers again...

---

Jace went straight to the bathroom, hurrying into one the stalls and locking the door shut. From his school?! Why of all the places on earth did the kids have to be from his school? He took a deep breath to calm himself.

'Relax. You don't know which kids are coming. Could be some of your old friends...' He reminded himself reasonably. Just then, the guy in the next stall let out a strained noise. And for some reason, Jace couldn't stop himself from laughing. What was he so worried about? Everything would be fine.

He unlocked the door and headed back out. Yes, everything would be just fine...unless that guy made it out of the stall soon enough to identify who'd laughed at him in his time of misery...

---

Later that day, John came up to him, energy in his step. He was probably intent on telling him the "good news" as well, judging by the piece of paper flapping in the breeze.

"Hey Jace, guess who's coming to visit ya?!" He said, humor evident in his voice.

Jace cracked a grin.

"The President finally return my call, farmboy?" He replied. "Let me guess, you've got the announcement for the program to educate city kids about farm life."

John chuckled, and Jace could tell by the way he was laughing that he was probably shaking his head at him.

"Nope, Mary Beth said she already told you; it's the roster of kids that are coming."

Jace immediately stiffened, leaning forward.

"What's it say?!" He demanded, a little too urgently. John paused, probably trying to figure out why Jace was so urgent about it. Then he continued on as if nothing had happened.

"The entire list? There's at least thirty people on here, Jace...oh, all right, here goes. No laughing if I get their names wrong."

Jace waited almost breathlessly: the names on that list would determine whether or not the next semester would be hell on earth...

---

Three hours later, Jace was home, playing his drums loudly.

Zach Daniels! Of all the hundreds of people in his school, he just _had_ to be one of the people on the list! He didn't even like Utah, or anything remotely rural!!

Jace suddenly felt one his stick become lighter, as a loud snap was added to the noise his drums were making. He heard glass break as half of his stick broke through the window. Mom and Dad weren't going to be happy about that...

**Okay, well if you read this, please review it!! *puppy dog eyes***


End file.
